


Velvet sound

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bottom Hannibal, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Top Will Graham
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уилл — музыкант, играющий по вечерам в баре, а Ганнибал приходит послушать.





	Velvet sound

Мутноватый воздух в прокуренном баре пахнет вишней и дикой мятой, горьковатым кофе и пряной хвоей. Щекочет ноздри, льнет к губам, пропитывает своими ароматами волосы, тело, одежду. Навязчивый, липкий, душный. Неожиданно приятный на вкус.

Ганнибал сидит за маленьким столиком, положив ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку сиденья. В руке у него — запотевший бокал с ледяным коктейлем. Маленькие капли спускаются по толстым стеклянным стенкам, слабо мерцают в неоновом свете, поблескивают, искрясь, как крошечные бриллианты. Ганнибал подносит стакан к губам, отпивает и ставит перед собой на стол. Вкус ему не нравится. В этом месте ему не нравится ничего, начиная с эпатажного, вычурного интерьера — яркие цветочные узоры из мозаики, подсвеченные агрессивным зеленым и красным, головы животных на стенах, тяжелый металл, соседствующий с теплым деревом, все яркое, броское, вызывающее, нарочито грубое — и заканчивая громкими, раздражающими, небрежными посетителями. В этом месте ему не нравится ничего, кроме удивительно вкусного воздуха, наполненного ароматами вишни, мяты и кофе. И кроме тонкой фигуры, стоящей у микрофона на маленькой сцене.

Ганнибал слегка улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как струны звенят под пальцами музыканта, как от пальцев этих поднимаются причудливые, витиеватые узоры татуировок — по тыльным сторонам ладоней, по предплечьям вверх, ветвясь и переплетаясь, скрываясь под короткими рукавами белоснежной, почти светящейся в неоновом свете рубашки; как блестят его глаза — Ганнибал знает, что они синие, как море, синие, как небо перед грозой, с яркими медными бликами на темной радужке. Ганнибал слушает его голос — бархатный, с легкой хрипотцой — и тонет в нем, не улавливая ни слова, отдавая себя лишь чарующему, мягкому звучанию.

_«When the sun sets we’re both the same_  
Half in the shadows,  
Half burned in flames…» * 

Ганнибал закрывает глаза, и образ никуда не исчезает: тонкая фигура в белой рубашке, гитара в изукрашенных узорами руках, темные кудри, небрежно спадающие на лоб…

_«I gave you everything  
And it’s a beautiful crime…» **_

Голос звучит плавно, обволакивающе. Это не любимая Ганнибалом опера, где каждая нота — резкая и четкая, отточенная, отшлифованная жанром и мастерством певца. Это совсем не похоже на оперу. И это ничуть не уступает ей.

Ганнибал приходит в этот вычурный, неуютный бар всякий раз, когда здесь играет музыкант с гитарой в татуированных руках. Каждую пятницу и каждое воскресенье, на протяжении уже нескольких месяцев. И за это время он узнал только имя — Уилл. Уилл... Такое же певучее и плавное, как его голос, и отливающее синевой, как глаза.

Уилл завершает последнюю композицию и уходит со сцены. Очередной воскресный вечер заканчивается, но бар продолжает работать — теперь его не наполняют мягкие, чарующие звуки, и делать в нем больше нечего. Даже воздух пахнет уже совсем не так, будто вместе с Уиллом из него исчезает и вишня, и хвоя, и кофе, и находиться в нем уже не хочется. Ганнибал сидит за столом еще некоторое время, потом незаметно вздыхает, наконец встает и уходит. Теперь он не увидит Уилла почти неделю. Промежуток времени от воскресенья до вечера пятницы всегда кажется ему почти бесконечным, и его невольно хочется как-то сократить, чтобы ожидание не было таким долгим…

— Здравствуйте.

Ганнибал резко оборачивается, едва закрыв за собой дверь бара, и видит, как совсем рядом, всего в паре шагов, стоит Уилл: темное пальто нараспашку, несмотря на колючий зимний холод, гитара в футляре через плечо, сигарета в расписанных пальцах. Тонкая сизая ниточка дыма поднимается вверх, легкой пеленой укрывая его лицо. Уилл затягивается, глубоко вдыхая, и яркий рыжеватый огонек сигареты вспыхивает в темноте.

Ганнибал заворожено наблюдает за ним.

— Я вижу вас каждый вечер, когда выступаю здесь, — улыбнувшись, продолжает Уилл. — Вы всегда так внимательны, что становится даже неловко. Такое ощущение, будто вы приходите лишь для того, чтобы послушать меня.

Ганнибал подходит ближе, и его обдает знакомым ароматом — вишня и мята, кофе и хвоя. Он будто снова переносится в бар, снова сидит за столом и смотрит на сцену. Только теперь вместо бара — заснеженная улица, а вместо сцены — несколько дюймов, отделяющих его от Уилла.

— Так и есть, — наконец говорит он. — И я всегда очень жду новой встречи.

— Значит, я не ошибся.

Уилл смотрит на него своими синими, почти черными в темноте глазами, и они странно поблескивают, отражая огонек сигареты и блики тусклых уличных фонарей вокруг. Снег падает тихо, ложится ему на плечи, путается в волосах. Уилл затягивается снова, а потом вдруг быстрым, почти неуловимым движением касается своей ладонью руки Ганнибала, притянув его к себе, и целует в губы. Это так странно и так неожиданно, что Ганнибал не успевает не только среагировать — даже подумать о том, как следовало бы среагировать. И когда наконец решает ответить, Уилл отстраняется, пряча глаза и улыбку за синеватым маревом дымящейся сигареты.

— Если захотите, чтобы я когда-нибудь сыграл только для вас, позвоните мне.

Он отворачивается и быстро уходит, докуривая на ходу. Ганнибал поднимает руку, еще чувствуя прикосновение его пальцев, и вдруг улыбается: Уилл вложил в его ладонь визитку с именем и номером телефона.

_Уилл Грэм_

Он перечитывает незамысловатую надпись, пока буквы не начинают плясать у него перед глазами. На губах — горьковатый привкус поцелуя, странный, волнующий, притягательный. Ганнибал медленно, словно смакуя, облизывает губы, пробует его на язык, улыбается снова, прячет визитку в карман и, развернувшись, уходит в противоположную от Уилла сторону.

Он уже знает, что их новая встреча случится намного раньше, чем через неделю.

***

Он вертит трубку в руках, в длинных, изящных пальцах, вертит, то и дело поглядывая на светящийся экран. Там чернеют тонкие очертания цифр — номер, который он запомнил сразу, как только увидел. «Если захотите, чтобы я когда-нибудь сыграл только для вас, позвоните мне». Слова отдаются эхом у него в голове, заполняют тело мягким, бархатным звучанием, едва ощутимой вибрацией, лёгкой дрожью. Хочется услышать их наяву. Услышать тот голос, что их произнес — неважно даже, что ещё будет сказано этим голосом.

Ганнибал сжимает телефон в руке, задержав дыхание. Сейчас или…

— Я слушаю.

Он вздрагивает и едва не роняет трубку на пол. Из динамика звучит голос — тот самый голос, Его голос, и Ганнибал понимает, что, увлеченный своими мыслями, случайно нажал кнопку вызова.

— Я вас слушаю, — повторяют в трубке.

— Добрый вечер, — тихо кашлянув, наконец отвечает Ганнибал. — Уилл Грэм?

— Да.

— Мы говорили с вами вчера, — голос слегка дрожит — то ли от волнения, то ли от предвкушения. — После вашего выступления в баре, помните?

На несколько мгновений в трубке повисает тишина. Мучительная, нервирующая пауза. А потом Ганнибал слышит, как в словах Уилла звучит улыбка:

— А! Помню, конечно. Вы все же решили пригласить меня на приватное выступление?

Фраза кажется такой откровенной, что почему-то смущает Ганнибала. Он опускает взгляд, забывая на миг, что собеседник его не видит, и с трудом произносит:

— Я… Я решил, что нет смысла ждать следующего вечера в баре, если есть возможность устроить его самому.

— Любите быть хозяином ситуации? — Уилл коротко смеётся на другом конце провода — совершенно беспечно, почти непозволительно беспечно. — Называйте время и адрес. Я приеду.

— И вам не страшно?

— А мне есть чего бояться?

Ганнибал улыбается ему в ответ, называя адрес, и накопившееся напряжение спадает.

— Приезжайте сегодня. Вы сможете сегодня?

— Смогу. Сейчас семь вечера. Я приеду к половине одиннадцатого. Подойдёт?

Хочется сказать ему, что это довольно поздно. Что в такое время незнакомцев домой не зовут и не ходят к незнакомцам, точнее, обычно не зовут и не ходят… Но Ганнибал не чувствует в нем ровным счётом ничего обычного.

— Я буду ждать, — говорит он и быстро, словно опасаясь, что может передумать, кладет трубку.

***

В десять часов он уже чувствует, как предощущение встречи вытесняет из головы все мысли, заполняя тело, разливаясь по сосудам вместе с адреналином, выплеснувшимся в кровь. Удивительно. В его жизни было столько людей, столько встреч, столько событий за столько лет, а тут… Ещё одна встреча. Музыкант из бара сыграет ему песню, может быть — две, и они разойдутся. Чтобы потом неизменно встретиться снова.

Громкий и настойчивый звонок в дверь нарушает ход его мыслей. Ганнибал смотрит на часы и недоверчиво щурится: только что было десять вечера, а уже половина одиннадцатого. Забавно, как быстро летит время, когда невольно пытаешься его растянуть.

Он открывает дверь и с порога чувствует запах мяты. Ещё через мгновение к нему добавляется вишня, кофе и хвоя.

— Добрый вечер, — произносит Уилл с улыбкой.

Снег падает ему на волосы, оседает на грубоватой ткани лёгкого осеннего пальто. Ганнибал смотрит ему в глаза — и тонет в их синеве. В сапфировой, сияющей синеве, глубокой, притягательной, манящей.

— А где ваша гитара? — только и может произнести он.

— Я решил, что будет лучше, если я сыграю вам на рояле или клавесине. У вас же есть рояль или клавесин? — Уилл осматривается, будто надеясь уже в прихожей обнаружить искомое. — Ну или хотя бы на фортепиано…

— Как вы…

— Как я узнал? Подумал, что вы любите клавишные, — улыбается Уилл, и Ганнибал невольно любуется его улыбкой. — Это происходит на уровне ощущений и ассоциаций. Я редко ошибаюсь в таких вещах.

— Есть что-то, в чем ещё вы не ошибаетесь?

— В знакомствах.

Он смотрит на Уилла. Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, забыв даже о том, что гость все ещё стоит на пороге, что нужно его пригласить, проводить в гостиную, предложить вина… Ганнибал смотрит, потому что никак не может насмотреться.

— Могу я войти, мистер… — Уилл смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Я ведь даже имени вашего не знаю.

— Доктор Лектер, — спохватившись, отвечает Ганнибал и делает шаг в сторону, позволяя Уиллу пройти. — Ганнибал Лектер. Просто Ганнибал.

— Интересное имя, — Уилл проходит в дом, расстёгивая пуговицы. — Эффектное. Запоминающееся.

— Я литовец. Позвольте…

Ганнибал подхватывает его пальто, помогая снять, и Уилл с удивлением оборачивается к нему.

— Гм… благодарю, — слегка смущённо произносит он. Ганнибал смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляда.

Белую рубашку сегодня заменяет черная с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Обнаженные руки, длинные тонкие пальцы… Ганнибал изучает чернеющий на гладкой коже узор, его изгибы и переплетения, гипнотические, погружающие в транс, и чувствует, как его затягивает в омут. Сопротивляться наваждению нет никакого желания.

— Что они значат? — тихо спрашивает Ганнибал глухим, изменившимся голосом. — Ваши татуировки…

— Это мой заколдованный черный лес. Лес, в который я сбегаю от реальности, — снова смеётся Уилл, вытягивая руки. — Видите? Деревья, трава, птицы, олени…

Ганнибал проводит ладонью по его предплечью, гладит, касаясь осторожно, едва ощутимо. А потом, внезапно наклонившись, целует пальцы.

Его обдает ледяной мятой пополам с хвоей. К ним примешиваются вишня и кофе, а ещё тонкий, почти неуловимый запах табака. Ганнибал целует его пальцы, втягивая носом дурманящую смесь ароматов, и наконец поднимает взгляд — затуманенный и мутный. Ему кажется, что Уилл оттолкнет его и уйдет, хлопнув дверью, но Уилл продолжает улыбаться, словно решив сделать вид, будто ничего вообще не было.

— Покажите мне ваш инструмент, — произносит он. — Я вам сыграю.

— Прошу прощения, — Ганнибал встряхивает головой и отпускает его руку, поспешно отводя глаза. — Пройдемте наверх. Вы не голодны? Я могу угостить вас ужином…

— Сегодня я пришел играть вам, не ужинать с вами, — качает головой Уилл, но сразу добавляет:

— Может быть, в другой раз.

Ганнибал прячет улыбку, пропуская его вперёд. Уилл поднимается по лестнице, и Ганнибал невольно наблюдает за тем, как ткань одежды красиво облегает его стройное тело — спину, ягодицы, бедра… Странный парфюм сводит с ума, заставляя ощутить себя снова в том ярком, вызывающем баре, где сочетание хвои и кофе, мяты и вишни естественно и гармонично; здесь, в полумраке дома, отделанного в стиле строгой неоклассики, оно кажется слишком броским, слишком выделяется, слишком…

…неправильно.

И этим влечет к себе.

Ганнибал догоняет Уилла уже наверху и, не выдержав, вдыхает воздух возле его волос. Голова кружится от резкого запаха, и ему приходится опереться на стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Вы только что понюхали меня? — оборачивается Уилл.

— Сложно удержаться… — невнятно произносит Ганнибал в ответ.

Уилл странно щурится, отвернувшись, и проходит в маленький зал, где стоит старый черный рояль Ганнибала. Садится, вытягивает руки, опускает пальцы на клавиши… Ганнибалу вдруг чудится, что откуда-то изнутри, из недр рояля доносится довольное мурлыканье, будто он, как кот, тянется к ласке, подставляя чёрно-белые спины клавиш под изрисованные причудливыми узорами руки. Будто он уже любит эти руки, позволяя извлекать из себя мелодию почти неуловимыми прикосновениями. Ганнибал переводит взгляд на Уилла и видит, как он улыбается.

— Прекрасный инструмент, — шепчет Уилл тихо, почти не дыша. — Чувственный и страстный. Говорят, у таких есть душа.

— Вы тоже так считаете?

— Я считаю, что в инструменте живёт душа музыканта. Какая ваша душа, Ганнибал?

А потом он начинает играть, и мир вокруг прекращает своё существование.

_«When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see…» *** 

Ганнибал слушает, как льется музыка из-под его пальцев. Как слетают фразы с его губ. Смотрит на его закрытые глаза и длинные ресницы, на тяжёлые темные кудри, небрежно спадающие на лоб, на его руки, на черные ветви, змеящиеся по предплечьям, прячущиеся под черной же тканью рубашки, на его длинные стройные ноги, слегка разведённые в стороны. Ганнибал смотрит на него — и не видит в нем человека. Он видит в нем что-то неземное, что-то почти божественное, будто ожили перед ним герои древнегреческих мифов.

Ахиллес и Патрокл.

_«No I won’t be afraid,_  
No I won’t be afraid  
Just as long as you stand by me…» **** 

Ганнибал касается его плеча. Чувствует его живое тепло под тонкой, гладкой тканью, чувствует напряжение его мышц. Ганнибал ждёт. Ждёт и слушает, растворяясь в звуке бархата, в звуках мягкого голоса, в переливах странной мелодии, так подходящей аромату Уилла. И самому Уиллу.

Уилл заканчивает и поворачивается к нему, встречаясь с ним глазами. Взгляд к взгляду, янтарный к сапфировому. Ганнибал наклоняется над ним…

В этот раз он целует Уилла, а не наоборот. Целует долго, лаская его язык своим, закрывая глаза, поглаживая ладонью его плечи и спину. Потом тянет за руку, заставляя встать, и прижимает к себе.

Уилл отвечает ему.

— Предпочитаешь быть сверху или снизу? — спрашивает Ганнибал, разрывая длинный поцелуй — лишь для того, чтобы заняться мелкими пуговицами на рубашке Уилла. И ему почему-то кажется, что Уилл смущен.

— Я ни разу не был с мужчиной…

— Тогда сверху.

Ганнибал снимает с него рубашку — осторожно, медленно, позволяя ткани скользить по гладкой коже — и видит, что узор, обвивающий руки, продолжается и на груди. Тонкие черные нити ветвятся и сплетаются друг с другом, гипнотизируя, затягивая в себя… Ганнибал целует их, повторяя языком контуры, прижимается щекой, гладит и снова целует, не в силах оторваться. Плечи, предплечья, пальцы. Ему не хочется отпускать руки Уилла, но он чувствует его напряжение, его тяжёлое, отрывистое дыхание и опускается ниже, зубами расстёгивая молнию на брюках.

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом? — тихо шепчет Уилл.

— Если не пожалеешь ты.

— Ты давно хотел этого, не так ли?

Ганнибал высвобождает его возбуждённый член и проводит языком по всей длине, вызывая своими действиями ещё один надрывный, глубокий вздох.

— Как только тебя услышал. А ты? Ты тоже хотел этого?

Уилл тихо стонет, подаваясь ему навстречу, проводя членом по его губам и толкаясь в рот; запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза. Татуированные пальцы впиваются в волосы, второй рукой Уилл придерживает его за подбородок, и Ганнибал, лаская и облизывая его член, не отрывается от зрелища того, как танцуют черные узоры на вздымающейся груди.

— Да… Я хотел… — выдыхает Уилл.

— Этого достаточно.

Уилл кивает ему в ответ.

Ганнибал стягивает с него брюки, быстро расшнуровав ботинки, и смотрит, как тёплый электрический свет ложится на его тело, играет тенями, подсвечивает бархатистую кожу, изукрашенную черными узорами. Любуется. Проводит рукой, словно хочет оставить на ней и свой след, поглаживает осторожно, выводя пальцами замысловатые контуры. Потом быстро, чуть торопливее, чем хотел бы, скидывает с себя одежду и тянет Уилла в сторону, к дивану, укрытому мягким покрывалом. И не встречает никакого сопротивления.

— Не стоит волноваться, — тихо говорит он, опускаясь на сиденье и, обняв Уилла за талию, прижимает его к себе. — Мне понравится все, что ты подаришь мне.

Стройное, гибкое тело едва ощутимо дрожит в его объятиях, словно Уилл действительно волнуется. Но он быстро справляется с эмоциями, наклоняясь над Ганнибалом и целуя его в губы — глубоко и долго, сжимая пальцы у него на горле. Разводит его ноги в стороны, трётся членом между ягодиц, слегка надавливая, одновременно целует в лоб, жмется к его щеке своей… Ганнибал зажмуривает глаза и вздыхает, почувствовав в себе его длинные тонкие пальцы и их ритмичные, осторожные движения. А потом Уилл медленно входит в него, продолжая беспорядочно целовать его лицо, и с губ Ганнибала слетает первый действительно громкий стон.

— Ты так нежен, Уилл… Ты всегда бываешь так нежен?

— Только когда чувствую, что от меня этого ждут.

Ганнибал выгибается ему навстречу, постанывая и кусая губы. Ощущение горячего члена внутри странно, но удивительно притягательно, и Ганнибал подаётся бедрами вперёд, насаживаясь на него сильнее. Сжимает руками руки Уилла и почти физически ощущает, как извиваются у него под пальцами черные тени татуировок.

— И как ты это чувствуешь?

— Представляю, — улыбается Уилл. — Воображаю. И воссоздаю.

Он замирает на несколько мгновений, войдя полностью, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Наконец выпрямляется и, придерживая бедра Ганнибала, начинает медленно двигаться в нем.

Ганнибал гладит его грудь и живот, не отводя взгляда, стараясь не пропустить ни одного жеста, ни одного сокращения мышц в его теле, и ласкает себя второй рукой, не сдерживая собственного возбуждения. Уилл улыбается, заметив взгляд, и убирает его руку, обхватывая его член своей.

— При всей своей нежности ты любишь доминировать? — щурится Ганнибал.

Уилл молчит, только наклоняется и снова целует его в губы, плавно ускоряя свои движения. Ганнибал в ответ проводит ладонями по его бедрам, сжимая кожу до красных отметин, выгибается, насаживаясь на него. Уилл отпускает его член и прижимает его руки за запястья к дивану, наваливаясь сверху, толкнувшись глубоко внутрь, ласкает языком шею и ключицы. Контраст ощущений оказывается настолько сильным, что Ганнибал, не выдержав, запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и громко шепчет что-то на литовском, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, что именно слетает с его губ.

— Что это? — хрипло спрашивает Уилл, ускоряя ритм. — Что ты говоришь?

Ганнибал освобождает руки и гладит его разрисованную грудь, слегка сдавив пальцами возбужденные соски.

— Говорю, что познал совершенство.

— Совершенство…

Уилл вынимает из него свой член и, прижавшись к нему, ласкает оба их члена рукой.

— Совершенства не существует, — говорит он, закрывая глаза. — Есть просто я. Есть ты. Большего не нужно.

Ганнибал тянется к нему, целует его лицо, невесомо касаясь губами, тяжело дышит. В голове взрываются тысячи искр, и он кончает в руках Уилла, выгнувшись до хруста в позвоночнике, чтобы почувствовать, как их тела соприкасаются сильнее, кожа к коже, разгоряченные, влажные от пота. Уилл кончает вслед за ним, практически одновременно, как-то сдержанно и молча, а потом облизывает испачканные в сперме пальцы и обнимает его за шею, прижавшись всем телом. Ганнибал жадно вдыхает аромат его кожи. Хвоя и мята, кофе и вишня… Ему кажется, что этот запах впитался в него, слился с ним и теперь будет преследовать вечно. Он смахивает мокрые кудри со лба Уилла и нежно целует его в губы.

***

Они стоят в прихожей, и Уилл неловко улыбается, пряча в карманах пальто татуированные руки. Ганнибал подходит к нему ближе, уткнувшись в его лоб своим, и гладит шелковистые темные кудри, гладко блестящие в электрическом свете.

— Нет смысла ждать встречи в баре, — говорит Ганнибал. — Ты обещал, что когда-нибудь придешь поужинать со мной. Без музыки. Без песен. Чтобы ни в одном аспекте это не было частью твоей работы.

— Я приду, — легко соглашается Уилл, отстранившись. — Завтра в восемь.

Ганнибал кивает и отпускает его.

Закрывая за Уиллом дверь, он не прощается, и улыбка сползает с его губ, как только он вспоминает, какое желание вызвало в нем все, что произошло. Какое желание вызвал в нем аромат хвои, мяты и кофе с примесью вишни, пропитавший его всего, целиком и полностью.

Желание _попробовать на вкус_.

**Author's Note:**

> * На закате солнца мы с тобой одинаковы:  
> Наполовину в тени,  
> Наполовину в огне.
> 
> ** Я отдал тебе всё, что имел,  
> И это безупречное преступление.  
> (из песни Tamer «Beautiful crime»)
> 
> *** Когда приходит ночь,  
> И тени на земле,  
> Когда весь мир лишь освещён луной...
> 
> **** Я не боюсь,  
> Не страшно мне,  
> Покуда ты со мной.  
> (из песни MONA «Stand by me»)
> 
> P.S. Написано на фандомную битву для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018.


End file.
